


left feet

by excentricAnthropologist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excentricAnthropologist/pseuds/excentricAnthropologist
Summary: Champagne and marble dance floors.





	left feet

Prussia laughs as Romania extends his hand. “You can’t be serious, Mircea.”

“I’m always serious,” Romania replies, waggling his eyebrows, and Prussia laughs again. He sets down his glass of champagne before taking Romania’s hand in his own and following Romania out onto the dance floor.

“I hope you’ve improved your technique since the last time we tried this,” Prussia says as Romania grabs his waist and begins to move them in time to the soft sounds of violins. “I don’t think my poor feet will ever recover.”

“I’ve learned a thing or two since then,” Romania says, turning them swiftly. Their feet glide along the marble floor, and Prussia can’t help but be impressed.

“I can see that,” Prussia says, allowing Romania to dip him so that he’s staring up into Romania’s grinning face. “But the real question is: how good are you drunk?

Romania’s grin widens as he lifts Prussia back up.

“Let’s find out.”


End file.
